


When the books fall

by koimizu



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Library AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koimizu/pseuds/koimizu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble inspired by <a href="http://pauldilfnello.co.vu/post/134969020824/you-say-you-want-a-nerdy-clumsy-david-mccallum-in">the gif set where David was shelving some books</a>...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the books fall

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [When the books fall [中文版]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302002) by [MizuTranslates (koimizu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koimizu/pseuds/MizuTranslates)



It was just a slip of the fingers, and the books fell from the shelf and scattered onto the ground. Illya groaned in frustration. It must had been the lack of sleep; classes, midterms, projects and working part-time in the library had taken a toll on him, that was for sure.

He was climbing down the ladder when he heard the baritone offering gently, “Here, let me help you.” Surprised, Illya turned his head mid-climb and saw a face smiling brightly up at him, so close-up that he almost fell off the ladder.

He steadied himself and muttered his thanks; the stranger handed him the pile of books, and he started putting them back on the shelf one by one, more carefully this time.

When he was finally done arranging the books, Illya glazed around and found the dark-haired man reading at a desk nearby; sensing his gaze, he looked up and gave Illya a little wave.

Illya slid down the ladder quickly, cleared his throat and said, “Erm...thank you so much for the help, earlier.”

The man smiled dazzlingly at him again. “You're quite welcome.” Then his brows burrowed slightly. “Actually, if you don't mind me asking, where are you from? Your accent sounds a bit different from the locals.”

“Russia. I'm an exchange student.” Illya answered somewhat reluctantly. From Illya's experience, Soviet Russia was not exactly popular among the Americans; he had tried to hide his accent by imitating the locals and was considerably successful, but apparently it didn't work this time.

And yet, the American didn't frown or show any discomfort towards his answer. Instead he grinned delightfully, his eyes twinkling. “So that's why I haven't seen you before! I was just wondering, as I consider myself quite good with names and faces. My name is Napoleon Solo. And you are?”

“Illya. Illya Kuryakin.”

“It's lovely to meet you, Illya.” His handshake was firm and warm, his voice sincere; Illya had not been a trusting person, but for some odd reason he felt truly welcomed at that moment, for the very first time ever since he arrived in New York.

He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fic, unbeta'd; thoughts and/or help?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [After the books fell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333187) by [koimizu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koimizu/pseuds/koimizu)




End file.
